The use of vertically assembled stack-trays for holding component parts or other items such as perishable food items is well-known. For instance see the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,641,283 issued in the name of MacDougall; 2,960,250 issued in the name of Haloski; 3,298,511 issued in the name of Schertz; 3,398,827 issued in the name of Laskin; and 3,926,363 issued in the name of Catron. Such prior art references each teach an arrangement of stacked trays positioned within a container where access to a lower individual tray may be obtained only by separately removing each superimposed tray from within the container. Further, such prior art arrangements do not provide for readily changing between an open access condition and a closed access condition for any individual tray in the stacked assembly.
I have discovered that multiple stack-trays may be combined into a vertical stack assembly by use of a novel tray support arrangement that permits ready change between open access and closed access conditions for any one or more selected individual tray components in the assembly. Also, the support arrangement of my invention facilitates positioning individual stack-trays in the assembly in a condition of fixed open access.